Hakkou
Hakkou is a large fan-made region in the area of what was once Australia in the Arcanine Royale's Genesis Realm. It was created by SPPf user Arcanine Royale and is used in his Now and Forever fan novel and sequels, prequels, and related miscellanea. History Hakkou has witnessed much as an island. She has seen great native kingdoms fall in battle, has seen each pokemon species suppressed and tamed by mankind. She has seen the Great War - seen the bombers and fighters of Japan swoop downward and drop their payloads on rebellious Hakkou. She has seen a once barren land become united by democracy, and has had more recently the joy of only sixteen other states to witness the pokemon journey. Origins Hakkou is really Australia, and so one may refer to Wikipedia's article on Australia for a better history. However, as the Great Civil Wars began, Australia was abandoned when China forced Australia in to a 'join us or you get nuked' situation. Most of the Australian populace fled to England or Canada, and thus Australia remained. It was a few decades later when the infection finally spread Renewal Kantanese Imperium Revolution Systematic Blackmail A New Order The Present Era The Lay of the Land Hakkou is a large region situated directly south of Japan and the Orange Islands. It can be equated to our world's Taiwan. However, it is much larger than our world's Taiwan. There are similar large islands throughout the world in Arcanine Royale's fan fiction series, and thus one can assume that the alternative universe with pokemon has more islands, as well as other differences. The land of Hakkou is varied in climate and terrain. There are islands and island chains on all sides. On the west are the large islands of Freede and Juan, each housing multiple cities and hundreds of thousands of people as well as thousands upon thousands of pokemon. To the south of Juan Island is Pearl Island. These islands are quite varied. To the north of mainland Hakkou are a series of islands called the Emerald Chain. These islands are small and varied in shape, but mostly are vocanic in origin and feature forests lining the extinct cone. The largest of these islands is Sumatra, while Emerald Island has the largest city, Emerald City. Republique de Nebula (alias Team Nebula) is said to dwell in Emerald City, though most consider this to be a myth. The mainland is divided into many geographical regions and small coastal ranges flank small inland plains before the large Hakkouan mountain ranges rise upward. The mountain ranges fill most of the island, although to the southeast the elevation changes less rapidly. The Fifty-six Provinces Hakkou was first colonized by England in 1347 CE and by a united Japan in 1442 CE. Since then, fourteen countries have claimed a part of Hakkou. By 1847 when Hakkou declared itself independent, thirteen nations claimed thirty-one districts that lined Hakkou's coast. The revolution brought all of Hakkou under control of its independent self. Nearly two-hundred years later, Hakkou is divided into fifty-six provinces. Freede Island Freede Island is a large, elongated island. It by itself is a state, named the same. The state is governed in Freedan City, the largest city on the island and the twelfth largest in the nation. To the east of Freede Island the Freede Plains stretch, a mountain range running southward and forking into two at the Botantine area. Here, the two mountain ranges form a rain shadow desert called the Botantine Desert. Below this desert is the Botantine Forest, which fills much of the south. The end of Freede Island is marked by a bridge that runs to Jaun Isle and the State of Juan to the south. Juan Isle Juan Isle is much the same as its northern counterpart. It features a large, towering chain of mountains and volcano that run the length of the island, one and a half as long as Freede and just as wide. Guantahn sits in the northeast corner of the island, and a route runs southward up the mountains to the quaint Fog Pass. Beyond Fog Pass, at the southern tip, is the small tourist town of Northern Pearl. Much of the island is forest, the thick coniferous and deciduous and mixed patchs clinging to the steep hillside. However, there is a small plateau of barren prairie in the south of the island, high in the mountains. Guantahn The capital of the state of Juan is Guantahn, and sits in a quaint bay. This bay houses the bustling harbor as well as seven certified gyms ran in the city. Together, these form the City League Circuit. The greatest of these gyms is the state gym led by Randall Kane. Fog Pass Fog Pass is the highest islandic city in Hakkou. Over a mile and a half above the sandy beaches of Juan Isle, Fog Pass is nestled in between two ridges of mountains, the steep roads going over them lined with houses. In itself, the city is nothing unusual. Pokemon Center, Pokemart, four gyms - the works. However, Fog Pass is a vital connection point to the sixteen mining villages and camps across the mountains. A railroad carved out of the rock faces run north and south through the mountain, reaching from Guantahn to the southern plateau. Northern Pearl =Federated Government of Hakkou= =Ministry of Journeying= While Hakkou has freed itself from colonial rule, nonetheless has it based itself governement-wise off of the English system. The Ministry of Journeying is no exception. The format is different from that of Japan, as the Ministry is more based off of the one created by England and the dominion stretching across four continents. There is, then, the following format: National League The nation of Hakkou consists of fifty six provinces. In turn, these provinces create four regions that each host a league. While there is no national league to speak of, there is a National Cup in which most travelers aim to enter. The path to the National Cup is not easy. Category:Regions